chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting For It
Fighting For It 'is a sexy romance book released on December 26, 2019. Summary ''When your father suddenly passes and leaves you with a struggling boxing gym, it's up to you to get his best fighter ready for the championship. Jack Brady is as stubborn, mysterious, and strong as you remember. Can you make your childhood crush into a champion? Chapters '''Chapter 1: In the Ring When your father suddenly passes and leaves you with a struggling boxing gym, it's up to you to get his best fighter ready for the championship. Jack Brady is as stubborn, mysterious, and strong as you remember. Can you make your childhood crush into a champion? Chapter 2: Hit Me With Your Best Shot Jack is being stubborn about training. Can you whip him into shape? Chapter 3: On The Line Jack just rushed out of training! Can you find him and make him understand the stakes? Chapter 4: Tahoe You and Jack escape the glitz of Vegas for a quiet stay at a lakeside cabin. Will this be enough to get him back into shape? Chapter 5: Sleepless Jack wants to have a late-night chat. What's on his mind? Chapter 6: An Evening Out Jack invites you out to dinner. Can you keep things professional? Chapter 7: Phone Call A woman just called and asked for Jack. How does he know her? Chapter 8: Heated Jack is relaxing in the hot tub. Will you join him? Chapter 9: Breaking Point Things come to a head with Jack. Will you kill him? Or kiss him? Chapter 10: Truth Hurts Jack wants to tell you the truth about his last match. Will you listen? Chapter 11: Close Things are heating up between you and Jack. Will you take it a step further? Chapter 12: Working Hard Jack's first match is approaching and the stress is building up for both of you. Luckily, Jack has a few saucy ideas on how to get rid of the tension. Chapter 13: London You and Jack just arrived in England for his first match! But when an old enemy appears, things get heated. Can you help Jack through it? Chapter 14: Sale After a tough encounter with Clarke, Jack makes a shocking suggestion. Will you go through with it? Chapter 15: Hard Choice Jack just asked you to sell his contract! It could be the only thing that saves the gym if Jack loses. Will you go through with it? Chapter 16: Arrival Jack's big match is today! Will he win? Chapter 17: Champion Jack just won his championship! Just as things are looking up, a mysterious figure from Jack's past appears. Who could it be? Chapter 18: Sins of the Father Jack's stepfather has arrived with news. What could it be? Chapter 19: Championship Jack's championship game has arrived! Will you love and hard work be enough to make him a winner again? Author The original author of the story is Jennifer Fusco. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Jennifer Fusco writes romance from the comfort of her home in Naples, Florida. She lives with her husband, son, and crazy three-legged dog, Grissom. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Jennifer Fusco